The concept of utilizing geographic redundant computer clusters to support enterprise applications is a prevalent business practice that is recognized as a standard approach for the deployment of many telecommunications and/or web-based services. The notion is that an enterprise application, which is hosted by a computing system residing in a first geographic location, is replicated on a computing system that is situated at a second physical location that is geographically displaced from the first host site (e.g., hundreds of miles or kilometers away). This deployment arrangement effectively averts the consequences of unavoidable catastrophes (e.g., natural disasters) with respect to the service uptime of the given application since the computing system residing at the redundant site is able resume operations in lieu of the original host located at the primary site. Notably, the establishing of a geographically redundant site to host a replicated enterprise application involves several manual tasks that are associated with significant time overhead pertaining to the assessment and configuration of the selected site.